Liza Ortiz
Liza Ortiz is a character in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Rodriguez and makes her first appearance in the Pilot episode. It is confirmed that she will appear in all six episodes of Season 1. Biography Background Divorced from Travis."Pilot" They were married for 13 years and have been separated for 3 by the start of Season 1. Liza is a trainee nurse at the start of Season 1. She is a no-nonsense person, a single mother working her way through nursing school. Nursing has been her dream and, now that she's on her own, she is pursuing it. Liza has been described as "a multi-tasking whirlwind", she is focused on her future and on raising her son, Chris.AMC's Liza Ortiz bio Season 1 "Pilot" Liza calls Travis her ex-husband, to ask him if plans for the weekend are still on. The plans were for Christopher Manawa, Liza and Travis' son, to spend the weekend with Travis and the rest of the Clark family. Travis asks to speak with Chris - who isn't keen and the call just doesn't go well. After trying to persuade his teenage son to spend the weekend with his father's new family (can't think why that doesn't go well) Travis loses patience and speaks again to Liza saying "Keep him." before hanging up on her with no goodbyes. "So Close, Yet So Far" Travis calls Liza unexpectedly to arrange picking her and Chris up. Liza doesn’t know what’s going on and thinks Travis is just trying to change the access agreement whenever he pleases; tells him she’ll see him next weekend, then she hangs up. Travis arrives at the Ortiz home and tries to explain things to Liza, she’s not aware of anything out of the ordinary and is has trouble accepting what he says at first. He calls Chris on Liza’s phone. Liza sees where Chris is (on the TV) and she puts aside her disagreement with Travis and they leave to get their son. In the city Travis and Liz are close to Chris but haven't found him yet, Travis sees him and pushes a way through to Chris, he tries to pull him away from the front of the crowd but Chris argues. Kneeling down Liza can see the body of the homeless man, he's been shot in the head and she watches as men in anti-infection suits get out of an ambulance. Concerned, she turns back and intervenes with Chris, who then does as he's told. As they move away we see the riot police arrive and a young officer shoots a tattooed infected woman. She shoots her twice, in the chest and then the head. The crowd react to the shots by panicking and running in all directions. The Manawa family run through an increasingly violent and frightening scene. As they run down some steps we see a sign dated Aug 7 2010 advertising Los Angeles Library Week. People are vandalising things at random and trying to overturn cars. Daniel Salazar, a barber is just finishing up with a customer, seeing him out of the door and closing up his shop because of the disturbances. He's already pulling the metal shutters down when the Manawas arrive at his door. They ask to go in until it's over, Daniel wants to refuse and tries to but his wife, Griselda Salazar, tells him, in Spanish, to let them in and shut the door. He doesn't look happy, but he does as his wife asks and lets them in and locks up, as he does so some young men kick at the shutters - the street is chaotic now. Travis is agitated and wants to know: Is there a back way out? Is there roof access so that they can see? Daniel wants him to slow down and to stay in the front, in the shop, and not go in the back which looks to be their home. Travis, strides through. Liza tell Travis to come out of the back room, by Daniel who tells them very firmly to go back into the front, Travis is worried it won't be safe there. It's all starting to get tense when Ofelia Salazar enters from the back from her room. Daniel tells her to go back but she calms things nicely and invites the Manawas to "have a seat" in the front. Things settle down and the power has flickered back on for a short while and then off again. Travis calls Chris away from the shuttered windows but then goes to look himself, Liza asks him what he knows about what is happening, and he tells her. She looks shaken by his reply. Griselda is praying at her shrine in the back room with her family while the Manawa family fret and pace in the shop area. Griselda finishes her prayers and blows out the last candle. "The Dog" sees an Infected man looking directly at him through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts.]] The episode opens with Christopher Manawa looking out through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts at the riot outside - now in full swing. He can hear helicopters, see people destroying property and then the eyes of an infected man looking directly at him. Chris is startled and calls out for his dad, his dad (Travis) is sitting in the shop behind him with Liza and the Salazar family. Travis asks him what he sees and reminds him that he's told him to stop looking. Chris mumbles something about a man outside and turns back to the window. At Salazar's Cuts Travis is talking to Liza, he's saying that as soon as things settle down they'll go to Madison's. Chris wants just the Manawa family to leave and for them to be together. Liza starts to answer him but the noise outside suddenly escalates and Ofelia enters from the back of the shop saying that they are breaking in next door. Travis insists that they are safe and then offends Daniel by implying that there's nothing in the shop worth breaking in for. Daniel doesn't say anything right away, though he does tell Chris to put back an open razor that he'd picked up. Daniel gets up to tell Travis that there's "more than combs here", and then dismisses Travis' reply as him just trying to deceive Chris into thinking everything will be OK. Chris interrupts what is turning into a tense conversation by calling his dad - telling him that the wall is hot. The two men check the wall, it's blistering with the heat, and immediately make arrangements to leave. They all group together by the door and Daniel unlocks it. Some young men rush in as soon as the door opens, forcing the group by the door to step back. As the rioters push their way in, the group leaves. Daniel is reluctant to leave with the rioters destroying his shop but Griselda pulls him, and he goes. sees this immediately they leave the shop.]] Outside a policeman is being attacked by another policeman, a sergeant, who is biting his throat under his protective vizor. Liza and Travis pull him away. The Manawas hurry through the crowd followed by the Salazars, the Infected are mixed in with the crowd, attacking people; the riot police are advancing down the street but to no apparent effect. Downtown the two families are pressing on trying to find a way out of the fighting. Young people are climbing up scaffolding and jumping up and down at the top. The families, with some others who are caught up in the riot, work their way through scaffolding below as quickly as then can. The Manawas and then the Salazars with Griselda at the back. The Fire Dept are using a high pressure hose pipe to try and control the crowd. The water jet knocks over the scaffolding with several people on it, and traps Griselda underneath it. Both families turn back to help, Daniel and Chris lift the debris and Travis picks up Griselda as you would a child, he puts her in the back of his pickup. Chris and Travis get in the front and the others in the back. Travis does a 3-point turn so enthusiastically he knocks over a motorbike. He accelerates away, rioters banging on the truck as it gets out of reach. The police advance, and the fighting continues. Griselda is being cared for in the back of the truck by Liza as her husband holds her and Ofelia speaks to her. She has a nasty wound on her right foot and Liza calls out to Travis that they "need a Doctor". In the pickup the radio is telling Travis and Chris that "eleven states have declared a State of Emergency and have requested the assistance of the National Guard". As they approach the hospital they pass an abandoned ambulance at the side of the road, back doors open and trolley half out. The Infected are wandering around, one still wearing his white Doctor's coat. People are running and yelling, sirens wailing and lights flashing. It's a chaotic scene that stuns the two families. They hear screams and drive slowly past a policeman running with the crowd carrying an assault rifle. Another policeman waves them on, they pass more men with weapons, policemen. They're shooting and killing what look like some patients from the hospital who are in night clothing and gowns. In the back they crouch down and take what cover they can, Travis drives on and they leave the Hospital behind, smoke is coming from the roof of the building as it goes out of sight. Travis asks Liza where to next and Daniel says that all of the hospitals "will be the same", he asks Travis to take them home with him and that he will call his cousin - and that they will be gone in the morning. He and Travis bicker, both keeping score about who is indebted to who and each blaming the other. Chris and Travis are silently watching whole sections of the city go dark as the power fails. They all go silent and watch as a massive power failure throws the city into darkness, block by block. The apparent scale of what is happening has suddenly expanded in their eyes, it has gone from a terrifying but localised riot until it covers the entire city. They hear the dog barking again and, looking out of the window, Alicia sees someone go into the Clark home through the open patio doors. They hear the dog barking aggressively at first but then whimpers and goes silent. Travis chooses this moment to arrive back and they rush to warn him. Travis goes into the dark house, calling for Maddy. Liza and Chris follow him in. Maddy races through the maze to get to him before Travis encounters Peter. Travis goes in the lounge and sees Peter Dawson eating what is left of the dog. He tells Liza and Chris to get out and infected Peter hears them, gets up and walks towards them. Travis talks to him and tries to fend him off but falls backwards. Infected Peter is on him at once and Travis has to fight to keep him away. Madison comes in with the shotgun and Travis continues to fight Peter, telling Madison to put the gun down. Madison hesitates, Daniel doesn't. He takes the weapon from her and shoots Infected Peter in the face from about 2 metres. Peter keeps on coming, his face a ruin. Daniel steps up close to Peter and fires again with his last shell at point blank range blowing away half of Peter's head and, finally, putting him down. Travis and Madison are speechless with shock, Liza is watching from the back of the room and is just as shocked. Daniel hands the shotgun back to Maddy and Chris goes outside to vomit. Travis looks at Madison numbly and asks "What did you do?" Liza is looking after Griselda's foot injury and asks for pain killers. Travis replies that they only have aspirin and tells Daniel that the phone is in the kitchen if Daniel needs to call his cousin. Liza goes to Chris and checks on his bloodied nose. Madison wants to leave right now, Travis thinks the morning is the right time. They argue about what to do for the best, Travis persuades her, just, that waiting until light will be safer than setting out in the dark. She tells him to "take care of Peter", to remove his body and the dog's, in other words. Travis rolls Peter's body up in the rug and drags it out the back, watched but not helped by Daniel. Daniel wants Travis to burn the body to stop the infection from spreading. Travis refuses, saying that they don't know that, and that Peter deserved better. Liza, is doing what nurses do before and after everything else they do - she's washing her hands. She tells Travis that what he said was true, that the dead don't stay that way. He tells her that she's doing a good job with Griselda. She's grateful for the faith he has in her, that she says he's always had in her, but sees more problems with Griselda's injury than Travis has even considered. She tells him that he can't fix everything and it sounds like an argument well rehearsed, over many years. Travis says that he's relieved. He says, perhaps a little tactlessly, that he "thought it was going to be awkward having two wives in the house." and walks away, it seems their moment of reconciliation was just that, a moment. Later Liza is getting a glass of water from the kitchen and sees Madison looking out of the window at the back garden. It looks as if she's drinking something a lot stronger than water. She reaches out to Maddy, saying that they need to suport each other for the sake of the children. Madison breaks in and says that she needs something from Liza. She talks about Susan Tran, whose infected and reanimated body is still pushing dumbly at the fence outside. She tells Liza that Susan has care for her children while she went to work and looked after her when her husband died. Liza says that she sounds like a good friend. Maddy nods and agrees. Then she says that if ever she, Madison, ends up like that she needs Liza to "take care of it", not to let Travis do it. Liza looks at her and, finally, gives the tiniest of nods before walking away. Maddy stays there, looking out of the window at what used to be her friend growling and pushing at the fence, over and over. In Alicia's bedroom Griselda is lying on the bed as Ofelia looks out the window. She can see that the rest are about to leave and is worried about that. She argues with her Father about what to do, switching between English and Spanish. She finishes by saying in Spanish that her mother needs the nurse (Liza) and that these are good people. He answers in English (so that Griselda cannot understand?) that the good people die first. Alicia finally comes out of the house and the two families pull off the drive. Liza is in the pickup with Chris and Travis. Two Chinook helicopters are thudding around overhead. They drive through the housing estate and Maddy sees Susan's husband arriving home. She calls out to him but he can't hear her over the noise of the Chinooks and she goes after him. We see Patrick going through the house and hear him calling for his wife. He enters the back garden, where we know Susan is, and goes towards the maze, seeing her inside. He sees how bad she looks and holds out his arms for her, not understanding the danger. Maddy comes around the corner shouting to him and infected Susan reaches for Patrick her husband as her head explodes from a round shot by a National Guardsman. The garden fills with shouting soldiers. Later: Liza, Chris and Alicia come out onto the porch and watch as the soldiers load another body into a truck and paint Urban Search and Rescue FEMA marks on the houses. Appearances Relationships * Travis - Ex-husband * Chris - Son, with Travis * Madison - Ex-husband's fiance * Griselda Image gallery Images of Liza Ortiz lizaortizthewalkingdead.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-s01e04-not-fade-away-002.jpg CO9LITzWgAAbeJK.jpg lizaortiz.png lizaortiznurse2.png File:Daniel Griselda Ophelia and Liza.png File:FTWD 102 JM 0510 0694ed-1024x683.jpg lizaortiznurse.png CNtEelwVEAAcdOd.jpg lizaortiz3.png File:FTWD 102 JM 0510 0834ed-620x400.jpg File:Liza and Chris Promo.jpg File:Liza and Travis.png File:Liza Chris and Travis.png File:Liza in Kitchen at Liza's Home.png File:Liza-Trailer.PNG lizaortizlosangeles.png liza ortiz los angeles 2.png Trivia *The character Liza was originally called "Andrea Chapman" for the casting callsSeason 1 *The character of Liza wasn't originally intended to be Latina.From the FTWD Panel at SDCC2015, video on the wiki * In the original casting call this character was described as "A somewhat wilted flower child, forty-something Andrea has retreated to the outskirts of the city to recover after a divorce" References Navigation